


嘿我真的好想你

by kolaoye



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 信什么信？
Relationships: 贱贱/炸毛
Kudos: 6





	嘿我真的好想你

贱贱：“我真的好想你呀。”

炸毛：“你去哪里了？”

这是一段发生在贱贱刚回来时的对话。炸毛还没有发觉贱贱已经变得要用贱贱来称呼了，只是有些别扭地关心着他。当然，这份别扭的关心在他发觉贱贱已经变得要用贱贱来称呼后统统化作了“滚，别过来”。

贱贱的表情哀惋、沉痛而严肃：“这要说到一个很长的故事。”

炸毛心里有一种不好的预感：“行了你别说了。”

贱贱清了清嗓子，很痛苦似的扶住额头，纤长有力的五指在灯光下白得发亮：“故事是这样的……”

他开始讲述一个漫长的故事。

炸毛想戴上耳塞眼罩。

他从疼痛中醒来。

后脑勺疼得不像话，他不明白这是为什么——后来他明白那是被人击晕的后遗症，亲身经历是最好的老师。

他发觉自己的眼睛很难聚焦，看到的东西都很模糊，然而他并不近视。

这是怎么回事？

他躺在地上想。天花板在眼前。遥远的，铁灰色的，不知是在接近抑或远离。一片模糊。

这是怎么回事？

他的思维卡在这句话上。齿轮被石子卡住。火车前方没有轨道。水滴坠在钟乳石尖端。一种危险的边缘状态，停滞或者毁灭。

他被人提起来，这回天花板确实在接近。

他迟钝地转动眼球，隐约听到干涩的摩擦声。

他见到一副墨镜，墨镜下有一张开开合合的嘴巴。

被扔到外面的时候他才明白开开合合的嘴巴在说什么：“你的父亲在等你。”

他抬起眼。面前是一个屏幕。后来他被训练出了了精确目测的能力，能够轻易地告诉所有人那块屏幕的尺寸和17.6英寸的手提电脑屏幕大小完全一样。三十五厘米乘以二十一点六厘米，16：9.

屏幕对他说：“你是我的儿子。”

屏幕对他说：“你要经受磨练。”

屏幕对他说：“希望你活下来。”

屏幕对他说：“再见，好儿子。”

炸毛抱着手臂，神色不耐：“你的意思是，一块屏幕说它是你爸爸。”

“对呀！”贱贱拼命点头，柔软的头发跟着轻飘飘地晃动。

炸毛把脸埋进了手心里。

他从麻痒中醒来。

太痒了。他记得有几个四字词语可以用来形容这种感受，然而他的语文不好，这时候一个词也想不起来。

想，不要放弃，想。随便想什么，分散注意力。他呼吸着潮湿的氧气想。

太湿了。他觉得自己的肺、大脑和肌肉都湿得不像话。

别想湿，先想痒。人太过于专注地试图形容一种感觉时，这种感觉就不会再占据整个脑海，而是成为一处等待被写生的景物。他需要一个旁观者视角，旁观自己的痛苦，才能不被痛苦逼疯。

那是一种像被头发刺进毛孔里的痒。每一个毛孔，刺进去，扭动，摩擦，麻痹紧跟而上。蹲在厕所玩太久手机后站起来那一瞬的麻，趴在课桌上睡了一觉后慢慢涨潮的麻，从脚底到小腿，麻痹，抽筋。

麻痹，贱贱想。Mabi。Maby。Marby。

他错觉自己的肺在从口鼻灌进来的湿润氧气中软化，融化，无法起到应有的功能，好像那湿润是腐蚀性气体似的，沙林，塔崩，梭曼，毕兹，路易斯，芥子气，维埃克斯。再也没有同龄人像他一样了解这些。他的肺变成一团泥，如果剖开他的胸膛，拿出来搅一搅，可以伪装成一大碗土豆泥。

炸毛喜欢吃土豆泥。

他睁开眼睛，浅绿色的溶液立刻漫过他的眼球，试图从眼眶往里挤。

他动了动嘴唇，这让他无法避免地吐了一个小泡泡。透明的气泡被液体推到水面，无声地破裂。

好极了，他想到了最能转移注意力的东西。

他的肢体重生已经进行到手指，因此他想到炸毛的手指。修长，指甲修剪整齐，指腹扁平，能够张得很开，适合弹钢琴也适合打篮球。

炸毛现在在干什么呢？

地下室很暗，然而贱贱知道现在大约是正午一点。他只是不知道具体日期——战场上知道具体日期没多大用处，他们只需要随便找一个原点建立一个包含具体时间的坐标系，一切都可以以坐标系为基础重建。日期不是他们需要关心的事。

今天是周末吗？如果是的话，炸毛大概正在玩游戏吧。也不知道最近出了什么新游戏。他躺在床上吗？他穿着上衣吗？他拉了窗帘吗？有没有阳光舔在他的小腹上？

如果不是周末，炸毛大概正在睡觉吧？那就肯定没穿衣服，炸毛不喜欢穿校服睡觉。他肯定缩在被子里，表情很平静，稍微有点皱眉。

每次都让贱贱想吻他，让他的眉头皱的更紧。

“真想你啊……”贱贱在水位猛然下降的培养舱里无声地嘀咕。水流抽打着他新生的皮肤，他吐出来的一连串小水泡立刻被击成泡沫。

他的脚终于碰到地面。

“所以，你被培养成了人形兵器？你其实已经受过很多次伤了，但现在看不到，完全是因为他们还帮你修复了？”炸毛面无表情。

“是的，他们的科技真的好先进！这个组织到底是干什么的呢？为什么从来没有听过？”贱贱张开五指，举高自己的手，“看，什么也没有。”

他的手臂线条紧致，手指与手掌、手掌与手臂比例完美，但苍白极了，乍一看像炸毛学校艺术楼下面摆着的一对对石膏手臂。

炸毛突然感觉很不舒服。好像它真的是什么科技催生的、不正常的东西一样。

“你做梦呢吧？”炸毛说。

“当然不是梦啦。”贱贱露出一个笑容。

炸毛不得不再一次告诉自己，贱贱只不过是长得危险。他所有的笑容大致上都可以被归入傻笑一类。

雨水泼在贱贱的头发上，泥浆混着汗水被冲进衣领，又湿又粘。

他用手把贴在前额的头发往后扒了扒，未凝固的鲜血染红了头发，又逐渐变淡。

贱贱早就发现一件很好玩的事情，血可以在任何东西上留下痕迹，沾上粗糙金属与布料就更难摆脱，唯独落在人类皮肤上时非常好处理，一冲就掉。

所以他后来一直尽量让血溅在身体上而非衣服上，只是这么做久了，总感觉血味洗不太掉。好在这个地方到处都是血，再灵敏的鼻子也分辨不出血从何处来。

血从何处来，要往何处去？

血从人身上来，要往天地间去。贱贱为自己的好文采而满意得又打出去一匝子弹，扫在怪物身上，扫在人类身上。只要不扫在他身上，什么都可以。

哎，炸毛现在在干什么呢？现在好像是下午三点吧。

大概在上课？

“我真的好想你啊！”贱贱直起身，单手举着机关枪大吼。

几发子弹从他身旁擦过，最近的那颗擦破了他的腰。

他再次蹲下，就地打滚转移位置，再猫腰一路小跑。两秒后他原来的位置挨了一枚火箭弹，他大笑起来。

他总是觉得“我真的好想你”这句话特别耳熟，现在他终于想起来了。

“嘿……我真的好——想你——”贱贱小声地哼哼着，捅死冲上来的一个人，然后把他腰上的三棱军刀抽出来，甩进远处正用瞄准镜套住他的那人胸膛。

枪林弹雨仍在落，倾盆大雨仍在落，贱贱在完全不适合的拍子里坚持着自己的节奏：“现在窗外面……又开始，下着雨——”

“……那以后，战场一直流传着我的传说！不过我觉得后面的歌词和我的心境不符，就没有唱下去啦。只有头几句。然后我真的好想你啊，就扛火箭炮闯进我爸办公室要他放我回来，然后我就回来啦！”

“你是忘了歌词吧！”炸毛吐槽，“还火箭炮呢？”

他瞪着贱贱，贱贱无辜地回望着他。他那张总是显得冷漠或者不高兴的脸软化了一瞬间，如果不是贱贱一直盯着他，或许也会错过。

“你到底干什么去了？”炸毛低声问。

贱贱眨眨眼，准备回答。

“算了。”炸毛却突然半站起来，越过茶几，抱——贱贱确信那本是个拥抱，半路改成了揉头发，然而生硬得不得了，“不想听你继续编。我要去吃麦当劳，你要一起来吗？”这个时候，炸毛出去玩还会预上贱贱一份，而不是像日后一样希望贱贱有多远滚多远。

他站起来，顺便想收回手。

贱贱拉住了他的手腕。

贱贱微微张嘴，那双色素稀少的眼睛盯着炸毛。

“嗯？”炸毛问。

“去啊！当然去，我几年没吃过麦当劳了。”贱贱紧紧地抱住炸毛的手臂，像一条要绞碎猎物骨头的巨蟒，力道却没有真正传到炸毛身上，“我就知道你对我最好啦。”他说。


End file.
